Nobody's Home
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: action packed Amon and Robin pairings, STNJ is called to Italy to save a 14 little girl in a monastery but she is no normal little girl, blonde hair, with a strange sense of style. will the STNJ get to her in time to save her from it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! This is not your average WHR fanfiction, this starts before Robin ever got to STN-J, she is 14 about to turn 15 years old, she is still at the monastery with Father Juliano and she is one hell of a craft user! please all reviews are welcome, flames anything, i would really love to hear about your opinions! Please enjoy! i wrote this from listening to Avril's song Nobody's Home.**

* * *

STN-J hunters arrived by a chopper, a brooding dark figure of a man jumped out, after him came two young women and young man, the brooding man gave them signals of the plan that was mapped out already.

"Robin, are you still there?" the brooding man strongly whispered into the microphone piece in his ear,

"Hurry, I… can't…" a young female's voice going to static,

"Come on, MOVE!" the brooding man bellowed, they all ran to their specified locations and the brooding man swung open the monastery doors, he held his orbo gun up, aiming at all the corners and in front of him, he saw the STN-I members all dead, scattered around the floor, there didn't seem a clean spot anywhere, blood was all over the place, even the monastery was already smelling like the coppery scent of blood, and to top everything off parts of the monastery was falling all around in chunks.

"Spread out, look for anyone that may still be alive, the boss wants Robin brought back alive preferably," the brooding man strongly spoke into his ear piece,

"Robin is in the center of the monastery, you need to get to her, there appears to be a lot of activity in that area," Michael explained.

"Amon, we are almost there now, it seems like these witches have tore this place to hell and back," Sakaki's voice coming through the ear piece,

"Yeah, I'm on my way," the brooding man spoke coldly. Sakaki, Karasuma, and Dojima were fighting back the witches, when Amon arrived,

"These witches are strong, they are still going, I have shot one five times already, they aren't falling!" Karasuma shouted,

"Use the other bullets I have given you," Amon switching his clips with the engraved bullets, fire bit past his head, he looked up, it was Robin, she was barely standing on her feet, he looked behind him, there was a witch burning to ashes,

_~She just saved my ass, she must be an S-class here.~ _Amon thought to himself, he shook his head when someone screamed at him,

"Look out Amon!" Robin screamed, she took out another witch right in front of him, he looked around, finding witches upon witches coming for him,

"It's working, they are dying," Sakaki screamed. Amon shot every witch that was coming at him in head, they dropped like flies,

"Get to Robin, protect her," Amon barked out.

_~Where the hell are these witches coming from?~ _Amon confused,

"Amon, she is barely breathing, what do we do?" Dojima's voice ringing in his ear,

"Just keep the witches off her till I get there," Amon growled, he pulled out another gun from under his trench coat,

"She is pretty banged up, she's bleeding all over the place," Sakaki's voice came through the mic,

"Keep pressure on her wounds," Amon barked,

_~Cant they do anything?~ _Amon gritting his teeth, a witch caught him off guard, their daggers they had sent at him sliced his arms and sides, he let out a groan. He fought his way through to where Sakaki and Karasuma were protecting Robin, while Dojima was trying to stop her wounds from bleeding.

_~She's just a kid! She cant be more than 14 years old, she was smart to get her back flat against the wall so at least she can see what is coming at her.~ _Amon taking Karasuma's place, he took his coat off, giving it to her,

"Do what you can to get those wounds to stop bleeding, we have to get her out of here," Amon growled, Karasuma nodded,

"Sakaki, Dojima, grab the guns off my back and legs," Amon shooting the witches left and right, they dropped their guns and grabbed two full clipped guns each, and turned and shot. Amon was stabbed in the leg by a large icicle, he roared, he let each bullet fly with a meaning, taking out far more witches than he had been. Sakaki and Dojima were fairing pretty well,

"Robin isn't breathing Amon, I cant stop these wounds from bleeding, we need to get to the chopper now," Karasuma spoke strongly, telling Amon what was going on,

"Michael, how many more are there?" Amon getting pissed off,

"Um, there's twice as many as there were, I think Karasuma is right, if you don't get out now, the monastery will fall with you guys in it," Michael seriously, it was the first time he was actually sweating with fear for his team members.

"Alright, Dojima, you are going to stay by my right flank, Karasuma, my left flank, Sakaki, I want you on my back, we are getting the hell out of here now, keep these bastards off me, I'm carrying Robin out of here," Amon moving slowly back where Karasuma was now standing and shooting at the witches that were coming at them, she grabbed another handgun in Amon's leg holster and kept the witches at bay, Amon gently placed his ragged trench coat over Robin's abused body, he gently got her in his arms and stood up.

"Everyone in position, gets go," Amon and the gang shooting their way out of the collapsing monastery. They made it to the hill the chopper had put down, Amon got in with Robin still in his lap, Karasuma sat by him trying her best to get Robin as comfortable as she could get her, Dojima sat behind the pilot and Sakaki sat up front with the pilot,

"Got to hurry, Robin is in critical condition," Sakaki putting the helmet on that had a microphone piece coming down to rest in front of his mouth, the pilot saluted Sakaki and took off.

"Michael…send for a med team out to the heli-pad have them there with their best equipment," Amon spoke coolly and strongly,

"I need you to do something for me, you have to tell me exactly what is wrong with her so I can tell the med team," Michael explained, Karasuma threw Amon's trench coat off her, she had already ripped her dress down the middle, Amon started looking at her body for wounds and bones that might be broken.

"She doesn't appear to have any broken bones," Karasuma feeling around on Robin's body, Amon reported all the gashes and their locations on her body,

"Alright, you don't need to wake her, it sounds like she has over used her power fighting, let her rest," Michael explained.

**4 hours later**

Robin had stopped breathing a couple times on the way back from Italy, they had to emergency land at a STN hospital that was halfway from Japan to get Robin admitted in the hospital, it was Amon's call, there was no way she was going to make it to Japan in the condition she was in. Amon had put Robin on the stretcher and helped the doctors wheel her in the ER, he helped them set everything up, it was apart of the emergency med they were taught during training. Amon then backed out of the ER silently, he fell to the floor right in front of the ER doors,

"Shit," Amon grumbled, he started getting dizzy, the last thing he saw was the gang running to him with a nurse.

**6 hours later**

Amon started coming round, he found himself in a hospital bed, he blinked a few times finding a nose piece stuck in his nose, helping him get air to his lungs, he growled,

"Hey big guy, take it easy, you lost a good bit of blood yourself," Sakaki leaning against the wall, Dojima was asleep by the window, Karasuma was coming out of the bathroom that he had in his room, he saw her with a bandage on the upper part of her arm,

"Amon, how are you feeling?" Karasuma asked, Amon pulled the nose piece out of his nose and tossed them aside, he gave everyone a death glare because he didn't like hospitals and didn't have any uses for them.

"I see, well hate us all you want but you're my partner and I can't have you dying on me, that icicle did some damage to your leg," Karasuma explained,

"What of Robin?" Amon more icily than he had been,

"There's been no word, the last time I check she was still in surgery," Karasuma explained.

"Right, someone needs to find out information on her," Amon barked,

"I'll go," Sakaki leaving the room, Dojima woke up,

"Hi there Amon, you lost some blood there," Dojima extra chipper,

"Hey, lay off the chippery attitude," Karasuma getting a headache as she grabbed a chair and slumped down in it.

"Has anyone contacted Zaizen?" Amom rubbing his face, the drugs were starting to take effect on him again,

"Yeah, he has all the information on what's going on, relax, we all need a vacation after saving that little girl, she is one hell of craft user, she's got to be an S-class," Karasuma mumbled, Amon was back out, that was all there was to do in a hospital, was rest and sleep.


	2. no place 2 go 2 dry her eyes

Hey peeps thanks for reading, reviewing and alerting! so here is the next chapter!

* * *

Sakaki was trying to find the doctor, to find out any word of Robin, he saw a doctor come out patting his sleeve that was on fire,

"Doctor, Robin Sena?" Sakaki knowing it was her that lit the doctor on fire.

"Yes, she is out of control and she isn't even awake!" the doctor shouted,

"No, she is probably scared, she was just in a horrific ordeal, let me help," Sakaki running in, the curtains in the room were on fire, the machines were sparking. Sakaki got over to her, he gently touched her bruised hand,

"Robin, its Sakaki, I'm one of the people that helped save you, you are safe here, we are all here with you, there is no reason to use your powers, do you feel this, its my hand, I will stay here and hold your hand if you would like," Sakaki softly spoke but he spoke strongly also so she could hear him. Slowly she lightly squeezed his hand as if to answer him,

"I won't go anywhere, I'm going to grab a chair and sit by you and then I will give you my hand back and you can squeeze it all you want," Sakaki smiling a little. The fires stopped popping up everywhere and Sakaki sat down by her side in a chair, he gently slipped his hand back into hers. He gently pushed her hair back,

"You are a brave young woman, very courageous, you are going to be okay, all you gotta do is wake up and get better, don't let everything we did for you to be for nothing, your strong, and you have a place at STN-J, you will have friends there, and a strong partner," Sakaki kissing her forehead lightly. He fell asleep staring at her, thinking how a little kid her age could be that brave, that strong, and courageous. A week had passed Amon was able to get around in a wheel chair. He was pushed to Robin's room and found Sakaki holding Robin's purple spotted hand while he slept. Karasuma had asked about Robin's condition and the doctor had told her that she was stable, but she didn't want to see her, she didn't want to bother her since she was trying to gain her energy back up. So they all went to her room, maybe they would find Sakaki in there since they had not seen him in a week,

"Awe, look at the two love birds," Dojima giggled a little.

"Hey Robin, I don't know if you are awake right now but I'm Karasuma, along with me are Dojima and Amon, we all were involved of saving your life, we have been resting a little, this was the first time we actually ventured around, looks like you got a buddy there, we have been wondering where Sakaki had been, or if he just got lost," Karasuma trying to see if she would get a response. Sakaki jerked up with his gun aimed,

"Whoa, Sakaki, we come in peace," Dojima holding her hands up, Sakaki blinked and lowered his gun,

"Bad dream Sakaki?" Karasuma assumed,

"Dreaming about the hell we just went through, where did all those witches come from?" Sakaki rubbing his face.

"You know something, I just thought about something," Dojima narrowing her eyes. Karasuma gasped,

"You mean you actually worked that brain of yours besides reading those magazines that you read, I'm quite shocked you didn't die from actually thinking," Karasuma a bit restless, Sakaki stifled back a laugh, Amon growled, although on the inside he was patting Karasuma on the back.

"Yeah, I thought those magazines already had rotten your brain," Sakaki couldn't help but laugh at his own comment. Dojima huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well what is it Dojima?" Amon coldly,

"Did any of you notice how most of those witches looked exactly alike?" Dojima suspiciously.

"Of course, that's it, one witch who can duplicate themselves and their power," Karasuma sitting down at the edge of Robin's bed, Sakaki went back to holding Robin's hand.

"Sakaki, why are you holding Robin's hand?" Dojima confused,

"Oh, the doctor and the rest of the stuff in here was going up in flames, I think Robin was conscious and she flipped out, I think she thought she was still fighting and so she tried to protect herself with her powers, this was the only thing I could think of to calm her down," Sakaki explained.

"That would explain why the witches doubled, Michael said there was twice as many witches before we had gotten in there," Amon thinking out loud about what Dojima had explained.

"Karasuma, contact Michael, tell him to look for a witch that has the ability to duplicate itself and has freezing powers, there was another witch in there too, sending razors at me," Amon explained. Karasuma moved to the phone and started calling Michael.

"Knowing Michael he probably already has it all figured out," Sakaki mumbled. Karasuma finally got off the phone,

"Michael's already got the names of the witches and says that Solomon has gotten everything under control, that's all that he would tell me though, oh, and Michael says when all this blows over Robin will be rooming with Amon, not to mention she is going to be his new partner," Karasuma smirking.

"I don't need a partner, how many times do I have to tell the bastard I work better alone," Amon rolling himself out of the room.

"Sorry Robin, I guess your stuck with Mr. Non Social, Ice Prince, Amon can be a cold hearted dick sometime, but he seems to care about you a lot, he was determined to get you out alive Robin," Sakaki explained,

"Only because daddy ordered him to," Dojima rolling her eyes, Karasuma gave Dojima an icy glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that for, you know he owes Zaizen, just like Michael, and now Robin owes him for sending hunters to help her," Dojima shrugged.

"Well we all can't be special like you Dojima, with parents who have all the right connections, hell, that's why you are still around because Zaizen like your dad and doesn't mind doing him favors," Sakaki tired of the hospital too.

"Hey, guys, stop it, now we are here, stuck till Amon and Robin are within reasonable stability, but at least we are all alive, lets just rest and get our energy back up, I'm sure there's going to be a lot of work when we get back, I think I'm staying with Robin, Dojima, go help Amon get back in bed," Karasuma explained.

"Fine I don't know why I have to help that old cold bastard," Dojima grumbling.

* * *

**A month later**

Robin had finally woke up, finding a young guy asleep by her bed and holding her hand, she glanced around some more, she saw two women sitting in chairs asleep.

"Sakaki," Robin mumbled, she lightly squeezed his hand, he started waking up,

"Robin, you're awake, hang on, let me get the doctor," Sakaki jerking up.

"Sakaki don't leave me," Robin quietly,

"Okay, but the doctor needs to check you out," Sakaki about to hit the call button on her headboard, but the door flung open,

"I'm fine, leave me the hell alone," Amon growled, jerking Robin's doctor off his arm.

"Ms. Sena, you're awake I see," the doctor making sure Amon sat down before he hurt himself with his crutches or someone else.

He came over to Robin's side and checked her out,

"Well, everything checks out, but your eyes seem to be a bit off, is your eye sight a little blurry?" the doctor having her chart.

"Now that you mention it my eye sight does seem a little off," Robin softly spoke,

"That would be from the strain of your power weakening your eyes, in a couple of days I'm going to release you to the STN-J, I don't want you using your craft for at least five months, you've been out since you have arrived, you have drained yourself of all energy, I don't want you out hunting for at least a month, Amon will make sure you have your energy built back up before you go back to your job," the doctor explained.

"Um, doctor, I'm apart of the STN-I stationed in Italy, I will be returning to Italy under the care of Father Juliano," Robin explained. The doctor was about to tell her something,

"Thanks, doc, we'll take it from here," Karasuma explained as she pushed the doctor out, she shut the door, Karasuma looked around at her team members,

"Fine, I guess everyone else is too scared to tell Robin the true," Karasuma rolling her eyes, she took a deep breathe and walked over to Robin's bedside and sat on the side of the bed.

"Robin, I don't know how to tell you, but um…" Karasuma being interrupted,

"I get it, they are all dead, Father Juliano too," Robin speaking so softly and so low Karasuma almost couldn't hear her.

"I'm so sorry Robin," Karasuma rubbing her hand,

"It's not your fault, its not anyone's fault," Robin wanting to cry but not in front of them, yes, they had saved her but she didn't know them, they were strangers to her and she wouldn't show her tears for the only people she grew up with, that she had accepted as family. She slowly moved her head to stare at a bird outside her window,

"Zaizen is having Father Juliano's body transported to Japan, you'll be able to say your goodbyes properly," Amon trying to make her feel better. Robin heard him but didn't acknowledge that she had heard him,

"Come on guys, lets go get some hospital food," Karasuma getting up, wanting to leave Robin to her thoughts.

"Karasuma, go get us all some real food, Robin, is there anything in particular you want brought back?" Amon asked in his cold demure.

"No, anything is fine," Robin being soft spoken, Amon gave Karasuma a $100 bill and Sakaki stared at Karasuma and Dojima about to leave.

"Go on Sakaki, I'm fine, get some fresh air for the both of us," Robin giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure you can handle the ice king by yourself?" Sakaki squeezing her hand lightly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just go, bring me back some chocolate huh?" Robin squeezing his hand lightly.

"I will be back, I'll be right back," Sakaki kissing her hand then her forehead, everyone left, and there was two, Amon and Robin.


	3. Amon's Insane!

Robing glanced at Amon, she gave him a smirk,

"I guess I keep moving, huh?" Robin turning her gaze back to the window,

"It's all anyone can do," Amon coolly.

_~She is so fragile, like she will break any second.~_ Amon feeling a deep pain in his chest, he moaned and put his hand over his heart.

"Are you alright, do I need to call the doctor?" Robin asked, he caught her concern for him in her voice.

"I'm fine, no doctors," Amon growled,

"I don't like doctors or hospitals either," Robin going back to glancing out the window. Things were quiet for a while,

"Thank you," Amon spoke in a whisper, Robin stared at him,

"I… I don't remember what I did," Robin confused.

"There were two witches, one behind me and one in front of me, you saved my life, and I was thanking you for it," Amon hesitating.

"You're welcome, but honestly, I protect team members or at least try to, and even though you aren't apart of STN-I, you are still apart of STN, so I saved you," Robin acting like it was nothing.

"What happened to your parents?" Amon curiously but his monotoned voice didn't change,

"My mom died having me, my father went a couple months later, I was an experiment of my father's, he worked as a scientist, he claimed that it was their best chance of conceiving and letting the child have a long and healthy life, my mother had some sort of a deadly disease, my grandfather took care of me, you knew him as Father Juliano," Robin speaking low and looking at her bruised hand.

"You don't shed any tears, why don't you cry for them?" Amon confused,

"Why cry for them when I know they are in a better place, they are all well and do not suffer this world's pain anymore," Robin's eyes getting glossy. Amon realized he was getting too social and meddling in her personal life so he quickly shut his mouth.

"Amon, if you want I can find another place to stay, I could stay at the office maybe, I don't want to be burden to you in your own home," Robin knowing he had a problem with her staying at his place.

"Its fine, Michael lives at the office anyways, a kid your age needs a stable environment to live in and an office building isn't fit to live in," Amon coldly explained.

"Oh, um, Amon, I was never really given the chance to be a child, I received my craft when I was eight years old, since then I have been apart of STN-I, I don't know of anything else," Robin closing her eyes.

_~Of course that explains why she acts and talks like she is older than her age, I bet she has been through hell, I wonder if her actually loved her or if she was just an experiment?~ _Amon's thoughts running wild.

_~Stop it, I can't care anything about this girl, it will interfere with work. Touko is already getting too close, maybe I need to let her go as well.~_ Amon's thoughts trying to harden him again, he glanced at Robin's closed eyes and huffed, he was getting a headache again, it was more or less from the hospital smells. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, just as he was about to doze off the door swung open.

"Hey guys wake up, got food to go around," Dojima sung, Robin slowly opened an eye and found Karasuma and Dojima putting out a large spread of food and drinks,

"Hey, I hope Amon wasn't too bad for you," Sakaki brushing Robin's hair back,

"We got along just fine," Robin glancing at Amon, she knew he didn't want his secret told that he had been very chatty while they were gone. Amon nodded, she nodded back,

"Do you want to try to sit at the table?" Sakaki asked,

"Yeah, I'd love to get out of this bed, can you help me?" Robin asked,

"Sure, Karasuma grab her robe," Sakaki sliding her legs to the side of the bed, Karasuma helped Robin into her robe. The doctor had removed the iv when he had came and checked on her, she was going to be released in a couple of days and she really needed to get out of bed and start walking around.

"Sakaki, she shouldn't be up and moving around, she couldn't…" Amon being interrupted when Robin fell, she almost hit the floor but Amon caught, her she grabbed his sore arm a little tightly, he growled.

"I'm sorry, Amon, I …didn't…" Robin quickly releasing his arms, she sat back on the bed.

"May be I should just sit still," Robin hiding in her golden blonde hair, she found a spot to stare at on her lap and stared,

"No, Amon's just being himself, Sakaki, Karasuma, get on either side of Robin and help her walk to the table," Dojima giving orders out, Karasuma came and got Robin's arm over her shoulder. Robin put her other arm over Sakaki's shoulder,

"Now Robin, take a minute, gain your balance, then I want you to try and put your weight in your feet," Karasuma knowing it was because she hadn't been up out bed in a month. After a few minutes Robin brought her arms down and gripped Sakaki's arm and Karasuma's arm.

"I think I have it now," Robin taking a step and a couple more steps, slowly Sakaki and Karasuma away and Robin made it to the table as if nothing was wrong.

"All she needed was a little support, her legs were a little weak, you have to have patience," Karasuma comfortably. Amon was amazed that this 14 year old girl had had the courage to stand and fight that war of witches that had kept coming at her, then still believed in God, and had stopped breathing but she was still here, alive, walking and talking. Amon wanted that in a partner, she had all the great qualities a partner should have, the courage, faith, determination and the will to go on. Amon started laughing, a crazy laugh, and everyone turned and stared at him.

"Amon, are you alright?" Karasuma confused,

"No, I'm not alright, I haven't slept and I miss my fucking apartment, I smell like the bottom of a dumpster, I'm delirious and god so help me if I have to stay in this godforsaken place anymore I'll have to be admitted to the insane asylum," Amon rubbing his face as he sat back down in his chair. Karasuma walked over to the table and grabbed a paper plate full of food and a drink and took it over to Amon letting him use Robin's rolling bedside table.

"Eat, it might make you feel better," Karasuma explained,

"Book me a hotel room, I will not stay here another night," Amon growled. Karasuma nodded,

"Alright," Karasuma going to the phone and calling and booking a prestigious hotel room,

"Two king-sized beds, yes, thank you," Karasuma hanging up.

"It's $500 a night," Karasuma explained,

"I didn't invite you to come, I am capable of taking care of myself," Amon harshly and coldly.

"Amon, you can't take a proper shower because of the damage to the leg, I'm surprised you can even move it, I am coming and staying with you whether or not you like it," Karasuma almost shouting at him. Amon huffed and growled, he knew there was no changing her mind,

"Fine, lets leave after we eat," Amon stated. Karasuma walked back over to the table and started eating, everyone was quiet while they ate.


End file.
